


You can be the king (but watch the queen conquer)

by lastoftruebeliever



Series: The Untouchables [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Irish Mafia, Irish Steve Rogers, Italian Mafia, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Organized Crime, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoftruebeliever/pseuds/lastoftruebeliever
Summary: Natasha Romanoff sees only one thing when she looks at her new husband: duty. With their alliance, feelings are the only privilege. She has duties to attend, one day she should bring children to their mansion, and be a dutiful wife to a man she hates. But  Steve Rogers, her new husband is different from other men she knows. She doesn’t know what’s his intentions with her. With opponents at every corner, Natasha shouldn’t trust anyone including her own husband.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Misty Knight/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Untouchables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	You can be the king (but watch the queen conquer)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another story. I always adored Mafia stories, writing is something different. I find it's fitting Irish Mafia calls their head of an organization called The Captain. This is pretty a bunch of mix of arranged marriage au, mafia stories I have read (my favorite probably J.J Mcavoy's Ruthless People), and a little bit of spies were thrown too. A little bit dark because you know, mob bosses. 
> 
> Expect slow burn and unbetaed, so be patient with me.  
> For warning, the age difference is 10 years so it's not much of an age gap. 
> 
> Be free to review but please be kind with it. Hope you can enjoy this story. This is more like an introduction and a little background probably later.

“Falling in love is great but being in love is a disaster.”

– The Godfather

* * *

When she sees him waiting for her in the aisle, she expects rigidness and coldness so he can make this marriage less real. Unfortunately, Steve Rogers is nothing like that. If she’s so gullible and innocent, she would believe those smile he directs at her is real. Like he cares about her. Maybe her father is right about The Irishmen, _they’re ruling the city not with force but manipulation_. Natasha forces out a smile, trying to be happy as she can.

The Groom is standing tall in his black tuxedo, she saw his pictures. A real-life Bruce Wayne, according to Vanity Fair, raises more power after taken over the family business when he turned 24 years old. His parent died in a horrific accident when he was a teenager. His whole life has been between boarding schools then he went to Columbia University. He was raised by his godfather: late George Barnes, a prominent lawyer (and handle Rogers’ asset). Unlike other mafia families, The Irish tend to have more normal lives, their business seems much cleaner, not until you mess up with them.

The sin of the father becomes her curse eventually.

Her chest tightened when she walks down the aisle with her father. Everyone stands up and she can hear voices. She can’t hear anything clearly, all her energy is focusing on the groom. She slowly stepping up to the stairs and finally, look up to Steve. Steve offers his hand, when she looks down on her hand she notices a stain of blood on his finger. _What the fuck?_ He flashes her a smile which she’s not returning it. She turns to the priest.

The priest starts the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here today to join this man, Steven Grant Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff, in holy matrimony.”

 _At least, they don’t get her name wrong,_ she says to herself. She goes to hell.

_

She can tell one of Steve’s friends, Sam Wilson can be a good guy. But, like all Steve’s circle of friends, she’s certain he’s not as good as he portrays him to be. He’s his Clan Chief, she sees how guests always greet him with a high amount of respect and he always talks in codes. His wife, Misty is as friendly and kind as she is. Their dynamic is so different, he saw her as a partner and seems in love. Something Natasha couldn’t have. Some people are lucky. 

She learns that Sam and Steve are friends in college. She knows Steve studies pre-law in college, she would never know why mob boss feel the need to study law. Isn't breaking the law as part of his routine before? She wishes she can read him. 

Steve’s other family members are his adopted siblings: Wanda and Pietro. She can tell Wanda doesn’t share Steve or Sam’s friendliness or her twin brother’s easy-going nature. She doesn’t hide what she feels, almost reminded her of her half-sister Yelena. She looks like she always looks at her with annoyance. She has been the one who organized everything for her. She hates every minute of it.

The brunette seems she would hate her, not even when her fiancée, Thor Odinson, heir to a Swedish-American family cracks playful jokes. She even catches her rolling her eyes a few times. What an odd but beautiful couple.

But Steve’s other friends are probably worse than Wanda

The Vikings are as powerful as the top four families in criminal worlds. Thor is decent and quite entertaining, she wouldn’t believe it if he’s heir to the Viking. His brother is a different story. Loki finds a way to insult her heritage shamelessly. She can see her father burn in a rage with his insulting jokes, but she stops him anytime. Steve asks Loki to stop softly but she catches him smiling. He puts Loki here on purpose.

Clint always making her uncomfortable, asking her about why she can’t dance anymore. He probably doesn’t know about the accident. Scott is not unintentionally mean or making her uncomfortable, but he makes comments about her cousins and how they tried to hustle him. _I don’t really appreciate their hands on my property._ These people hate her.

Steve is also surrounded by people he’s not always liked like The Starks and The Pierces. Anthony Stark sends one of his men, James Rhodey, and a nervous-looking boy named Peter who looks like he belongs in classroom than attending the mafia boss’ wedding. Steve seems not minding his presence at all. Or he does it for the sake of cameras.

They don’t concern her as much, until Bucky Barnes, the best man stands up and giving his speech. She hasn’t paid attention in him but he’s got the most threatening presence, “Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen.” He says it in a charming way, but he can notice a flicker of danger behind his eyes. “I’d like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. May their future be as bright as the _love_ they have for each other.” His tone is ironic as if he knows something Natasha doesn’t know.

Natasha notices Steve’s grip around his champagne flute tighter as his friendly grin at Natasha, it’s evident he’s starting to cross the line. 

But he continues his speech, “When he announced his _engagement_ with Natasha, I was shocked _. Steve always admired Mr. Romanov_ and family, you know we _adore_ Ivan Romanov, he holds _such a presence,_ but dating his daughter secretly? I was struck and happy at the same time.” He insults her father, showing it with a fake bow to her father. She can see her father is ready to throw anything he can find to hurt Bucky. Thor and Steve are the only one with controlled emotion. They either pissed like her father or grins at Bucky’s irony, finding it funny.

“Steve’s finally finds his _match_ in Natasha. I wish her the best of luck. Welcome to the _family_ , Natasha. Cheers!” His eyes turn to Steve before raising his glass. Secrecy is so evident behind their eyes, Natasha feels way too familiar with it.

Natasha looks over her new husband, she notices something heavy behind his smile. She wants to open her mouth until a blonde woman in a black dress clears her throat. Yes, she’s wearing a black dress at a wedding. Her short hair makes her look sharper and cold as if a gaze could kill, this woman could be excel at it. She notices her as one of the prominent figures in Steve’s crew, Carol Danvers.

“Honestly I and Maria never thought my best friend Steve would ever marry…but then I meet Natasha and see how she makes our Steve happy. Thank you, Natasha, for making him happy.” She gets a few laughs from audiences. She believes it means to be sarcastic. A beautiful woman in a green dress probably her wife, Maria, is smiling at Natasha. She can’t help but reply with a smile. Carol smirks at Steve, “I think it's the perfect time for our newlyweds to share their first dance as a married couple. I have been requesting a song for two of you.”

Steve turns to his new wife, “I think I owe you dance, sweetheart.”

She can feel everyone staring at her. Not Steve’s but her. Like Yelena said they expect her to fall or fuck up. _Don’t show them._ They won’t see that from a Romanov. She meets her husband’s sky-blue eyes before taking his hand shakily and their fingers intertwine.

She rolls her eyes at Carol’s choice in song. A Godfather’s theme song, considering they’re not even Italian, irony becomes the running theme for her wedding. His arm wraps around her waist and they start moving.

“You look beautiful, Natasha.” He says as they follow the melody of the song. “You’re quite a dancer.”

Natasha could roll her eyes, but awkward as his compliments are, she has to endure it. She forces her smile to come out. “I happen to have a good training.” She’s not just a well-trained dancer. She was a prima ballerina before _that horrific accident_ killed her career and future altogether.

“I know.” He says simply but his eyes roam nowhere but on his new wife. “I hope you won’t mad over what my friends’ said. They mean no harm.” He assures her. It gets his new wife’s attention.

He prides himself as a good face reader, a skill set he developed since he was young, but Natasha Romanoff gives him no clue. She has been avoiding him ever since she walks into the altar. He can’t tell if a spike of blood has affected her or not. Do Loki’s jokes affect her? Does Bucky’s ironic speech make her angry? He wishes he knows what she thinks.

He knows plenty of things about her: a former prima ballerina, rebellious daughter, studied politics briefly in Cambridge, and was in a relationship with some European royal until her mother’s death, and skillful marksman and studied martial arts. He can choose some innocent bride from Russia but he knows well what Ivan feels about Natasha and Yelena, his two biological daughters become his pride and joy. He wants to stop him from causing more havoc in New York. He lost more men than necessary; he marries his daughter helping him secure his power and eliminate another rival. Ivan might love his daughter but power is his true pride. He has given up after months struggled to fight against himself and his team.

Months!

Steve also needs an heir. As cliché as it is, he should embrace the possibility he has no chance to live happily and have an heir could do good for his life. Everyone expect him marrying into someone more innocent, less threatening but if he needs an heir he needs a partner, not a lover. This marriage is a series of duties, he needs someone who knows her roles and duties. He doesn’t have all day for hearing her complaining. 

He twirls her and moves closer to her. She can’t ignore the fact his gaze affects her in unexpected ways.

“Something’s wrong Natasha?” He asks her when the music ends. She can feel eyes on them and it suffocates her.

She meets his eyes for the first time, “nothing, I just need a drink.”

_

Natasha is aware of her environment more than before, but she’s still trying to keep her mental aloofness. She keeps staring with empty glances. She doesn’t want to admit that her dance with her new husband leaves her with emotional ruin.

He has been gentle, treat her with nothing but respect. He actually cares to ask what drinks she likes, never assumes, and giving her space she needs. But Natasha knows better than actually buying his _kindness_. His gentle manners mean only one thing, he wants to conquer. It’s the kind of method he does to his people. Natasha won’t let herself lull into his pretense; she assures herself that.

It’s only duty, stuck in a loveless and pathetic marriage with a man she would never interest in. Natasha keeps reminding herself. She does this for Bratva.

She looks at Steve from a safe distance for a moment. Her look is sharp and insistent. He’s casually talking to his mentor, Abraham Erskine. But she knows nothing about him is casual. He always talking with codes with his family. She doesn’t understand it but something about his friendly manner unsettle her.

She startles by her though when she notices her father approaching her. His eyes shine with an urge to talk to her. As he comes closer to her seat, her anger consumes her. The only thing that stops her is her impulse control from disconcerting herself.

“Dance with your old dad, daughter?” He says with a pleading look while he extends his hand towards her.

She looks at her father without words, taking his hand. Her relationship with her father has been always difficult. He’s cold, almost too unemotional to handle two daughters. After her mother died, he had sent her and Yelena to boarding schools. She had thrust herself into the family business, only for small scales, organized dinners and parties, became her father’s arm candy, and most importantly she's used to be his spy. She would love to take care of the family business. Father dearest has a different opinion.

_“Beautiful girls, дорогой, don’t make for this world.”_

His words are always ringing whenever she makes decisions. She’s not going to be anything but, thanks to her anatomy.

“Natalia, we…”

“Please, don’t say anything.” She has enough of hearing his pleas. She’s sick of it, honestly.

“You always be a Romanova, nothing can change. These Irish bastards…” He stops when he notices his daughter’s eyes redden.

She sighs at his father’s tone. “You killed one of them, father. Don’t you remember? I heard he was a good friend of Steve.” She has heard about the man one of her father’s men killed and it caused uproar. “Eye for eye, father. I’m paying your debts,” she stresses the last part. She doesn’t know who Gabe Jones was but considering how Bucky and Carol mocked her father in public, she knows he has been an important person to them. This union has disappointed some of them. Steve never talked but he married her out of spite is holding so much meaning. He wants Ivan to suffer. She must prepare for everything and her father can do nothing.

“Thanks to your father, I’m one of them now.” She says with a hard voice, leaving her father alone as the song fades. 

She hasn’t noticed four pairs of eyes watching her and her father.

_

Steve watches her as she’s talking to his great aunt from Ireland and some of his old relatives. They have been expecting him to marry some young, good Irish girl. When they heard about her being Russian, daughter of Ivan Romanov, and worst, she’s 26 years old, they can’t stop moaning about it. His mother married young so did his grandmother but he doesn’t think her age should matter.

He wants what she can offer to him and he has privileges she doesn’t know he has. He’s going to admit she seems snarky and a bit of spitfire herself, she’s not afraid of him. He wants it from his wife, he’s not going to speak with a robot. She happens to be desirable just a bonus for his eyes. She seems distant around him, but with others? She’s easily charmed the guest. He likes watching her interact with others.

Besides, he’s bored of listening to his guests. He knows they use his wedding for asking him favors. From his relatives, politicians, celebrities, old friends, acquittances, even his frenemies. According to Abraham, he can’t decline. His Godfather needs him to be more agreeable. _It’s your wedding, son, celebrate it._

Abraham doesn’t understand how much he loathes seeing Brock Rumlow eyeing his wife. He’s a man after all and understand what kind of conversation he will have. Men like Rumlow doesn’t know how to appreciate beauty. But keeping him in line proven to be a wise move, despite his disgust for him and his father. Supporting politicians from behind the scene can keep his business safe.

As he continues staring at his wife as Pierce talks non-stop about his political plans, not that ever matter to him, he catches her staring at him back. Her eyes are carefully observing her. She shifts her attention at a pair of his associates, Matt Murdock and his fiancée Elektra Natchios. She smiles gradually when Elektra compliments her dress and congratulate her. He should approach his new wife soon.

If only Pierce stops kissing his ass.

_

Natasha distances herself from her new husband and his acquittance. She finds a spot where she can be alone but that’s very unlikely. The guards are paying attention to her and she feels trapped in the garden of Rogers’ mansion. She walks further to the garden before she catches Wanda stares into the flames.

“Wanda…” She hasn’t had her time with her new sister-in-law. Wanda’s sharp gaze meets hers, quite making her startle. She pushing away her dark hair, sipping a drink in her hand.

“Natasha, you shouldn’t be far away from your husband. It’s against tradition in our home.” She might be younger than Natasha but the way she carries herself before her would intimidate anyone. “Are you lost?” She doesn’t seem concerned. She just wants the Russian gone. She has been displeased with Steve when he announces he would marry those Russian who killed their men.

_“They took away Gabe and Vision. My Vis, Steve. How dare you propose marriage to his daughter!” He screams at Steve after hitting his arm. It has been months since her boyfriend killed by The Russian. Steve has promised her that he would avenge Vision’s death._

_Steve let her do whatever she wants but nothing would change. The offer has been made and it has been sealed. Ivan can’t lose more men and Steve wants to have an alliance with Russians through marriage, making him stronger. He can’t have control over his enemies with a better option. A marriage also solves his problem, an heir he desperately needs or else his hard work for the past 17 years useless. His distant uncle has been eyed him for quite some time. Ross’s bloodline won’t get anything._

_“For alliance, Wanda and my men’s safety. Meanwhile, you lost your lover, I lost more men. Tripp loses his uncle. Russian won’t stop, they will find a way to destroy us.” He grips his sister’s arm. “You know they could get you very fast.”_

_Wanda’s eyes redden, “you force me to live under the roof with her?”_

_Steve quiets before announcing an important part. “I accepted Odin’s proposal. We have talked about this…”_

_Wanda slaps him on his face. “You’re just like your father.” She says with a rising tone. She almost drifts another slap on his face but he catches her hand. She sobs in another tear as trying to struggle against her brother. “You promise me, Steve.”  
_

_I’m sorry, Wanda.” He says softly. “This is for you and Pietro’s future.”_

“You’re right, Wanda. I just need fresh air.” Natasha says with her kindest smile and Wanda looks anywhere but at her direction. Both women are watching the flame before them. Wanda watches with hatred burns in her eyes as the redhead trying to hold herself together.

“You know he supposed to marry someone else last year.” Wanda doesn’t look at her. Steve supposes to marry that girl. Their relative has to find a nice girl for him, someone much younger than Natasha, a girl with a pair of blue eyes. Steve is almost in love with her. Things have been different if only he can leave this life. This fucking violent, troubled life. 

Natasha frowns at that, but she let Wanda speak even more. Should she feel concerned about this girl? What happened to her? So many questions she wanted to ask. She knows nothing about her husband.

“She was beautiful and everybody adored her.” Wanda glances at Natasha with a grim expression. “Unfortunately, this family is everything for Steve and she wasn’t strong as he needed her to be.”

Natasha can imagine thousand of scenarios why Steve chooses her. It’s all for the family because blood is thicker than water. No matter how far you want to run but blood always wins. Natasha sees this as a curse and she has to live with it. The way Wanda told her about the girl, the girl who supposed to marry her husband like she wanted to mock and warn her at the same time.

Natasha quiets because it would be a death wish to go against her. Wanda continues, “She died years ago. Not sure what the cause of but you’re smart enough to figure it out.” Something about her tone creep her out. The way she stares at her, making Natasha nervous. Her heart is racing when Wanda tries to smile but it comes off as less genuine. “Do I scare you?” She asks with a small smile. _What is her purpose?_ Her eyes replace with something less threatening.

Natasha loses for words, but she’s mentally warned herself _get yourself, Nat, none could scare you off_. She feels her husband’s presence behind her, she tries to control herself from appearing like an idiot. “Of course not, Wanda. Why would I?” She answers as feeling he is growing closer to her. “I’m glad you take the time to talk to me.”

If Wanda isn’t wrong, she catches sarcasm from the Russian’s mouth. She grimaces slightly before turning to her brother. “It has been lovely to talk to you, Natasha. Congratulation again for both of you.”She catches her brother’s eyes before turning to Natasha’s. “We have just a lovely time. Now, if you excuse me, I need to check on Pietro. You know how he is if Brock Rumlow around.”

“Do you need any help…”

“Steve, you can be alone with Natasha. I will take care of everything. “Wanda smiles at her brother. “We don’t want another _scandal_ attached with your name, do we?”

Steve’s expression slightly changed after hearing Wanda’s words. His sister already turns around and leaving him with his new wife. After Wanda leaves, Natasha can feel his gaze on her. She pretends nothing could affect her.

"Aren't you cold?" she hears him asking her. He seems sympathetic and concerned, but she knows better than trusting him. Men like him are good at manipulating people. God knows what happened to that girl Wanda told her about. Did he kill her? Or did she committed suicide because he broke her heart? The possibility is fucking endless and it scares her. Inability to read him definitely frights her. 

“I’m fine.” She says as her body slightly shiver. She hates how he looks at her like she’s telling some of the greatest jokes ever. She turns her gaze away from him.

His smile grows wider. He can tell from her body language she’s lying. Her strapless dress isn’t that warm though she looks stunning in it and she has been rubbing her arms now. He’s coming closer to her; she’s too focuses on ignoring him that she can’t see he’s growing closer. From this distance, he can appreciate his beautiful wife. A beautiful woman who despises him with everything she has. He knows well she doesn’t want this marriage to happen, but she hides it well. She struck him as someone who won’t allow anyone to see that she’s in pain. It makes everything much harder. But he always up for another challenge.

Steve takes his jacket off and wraps it around her shoulder. She doesn’t move when arms circle around, but he can feel her whole body becoming stiff.

He takes a moment before he removes his hand from her, smelling her scent. Her scent is addictive. Too bad she hates him. They could do so much than awkward silence in the garden.

They stand in silence under the stars. She’s afraid of him. He might be gentle now but she has been heard stories. How scary he can be. He’s not called “The Captain” because of his blood, he earns it. Despite his jacket warm her and he respects her boundaries, she’s still scared of him. Scared of him taking away her strength and maul her into perfect mob boss’s wife. Like her mother. 

He looks at her. "Your father left a while ago," he says.

She bites her lower lip, but keep her silence. She is looking anywhere but at him. Her anger is rising inside once more. She doesn’t want to hear anything about her father ever again.

"They said that they would come to visit us soon," he says, his gaze never leaving hers.

He sighs. Natasha Romanoff is stubborn."It's getting colder, maybe we should get inside." His voice is low as he moves towards her and gently placed his hand at the small of her back. “Natasha, you don’t make this easy for us.”

She presses her lips together. She is about to lose her patience and lash out at him, but she confines herself. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but he’s right. She makes everything difficult.

"What do you want me to say?" she reacts, moving away from him and throwing his jacket on the grass. She feels defenseless without it protecting her, but she doesn’t want anything from him near her. The wedding ring on her finger feels like a burden.

"You might think that this is just another investment or business transaction to you, but for me, this marriage shouldn’t have happened. I don't want this, any of this. And you know it. _Y_ ou just don't care," she accuses him, unable to control herself anymore. She barely breathes ever since she steps into the church then his mansion.

Her words hurt and he could feel his patience changing. She is infuriating a side he doesn’t want to display to her. He doesn’t want to hurt her. His intention in marrying has been less noble, but he doesn’t want her to rub on his face.

"Careful princess, I do respect honesty, but you should think before speaking." The force and the hostile gleam in his eyes warned her not to shove him. He looks at her. He presses his face in her hair and she feels him breathing profoundly. Her body seems to have a drive of its own. Her knees grow weak and she hates when she’s losing her control. He knows he’s making her shiver. God, she hates him even more.

He sighs while smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

" _See you after-party,"_ Steve whispers, his hot breath tingling her ear. He removes his hands setting her free. He turns away and leaves her alone.

He’s gone but she’s still can feel his presence.

_

One of the guests, a woman in a blue dress distances herself from her date. She excuses herself to take more drinks. She passes a sea of rich people she hates and caterers. She walks until she’s reaching under a big tree. She smiles when she notices someone waiting for her there. She looks recognizable in her short-haired wig and unflashy black jumpsuits. 

Her sharp brown eyes meet hers, “I’m going to be quick here, Ava. I don’t like surprises. Can you do that for me?”

She nods, “of course.”

“I need you to be her shadow.” She tells her. “Report to me if you and your crew find something suspicious inside the house. I need to know everything, people she sees, her activities, everything.”

Ava nods her head before the woman gesturing to come back from whatever she does. She waits as Ava disappears among the crowd so she can leave the party.


End file.
